Whenever I See You My Heart Sweats
by stupid-unrealiable-vampire
Summary: The Cullens are werewolves and vice versa.But Sam and Jacob arent vegetarian vampires and theyre recruiting members to take over forks,and they plan for one of those recruits to be Bella Swan.Will Edward come fast enough?Does Bella even want to be saved?


**A/N:**** Okay, I got this major brainstorm while I was watching the news this morning, there was a picture of this guy who got beat up and he had two holes on his neck and I'm like—OH! And I got this idea, for a while I thought that I wouldn't write it down but my mind peer pressured me into writing it and now here it is. Oh, and I'm still going to make the Cullen's look the same because no offense but Edward would look retarded tan…Except for the eye color though, they can't be topaz/onyx for obvious reasons.**

**Summery:**** What if the legends were switched? The Cullen's are werewolves and vice versa. But Sam and Jacob aren't vegetarians and they're recruiting members to take over forks. And they plan for one of those recruits to be Bella Swan. Will Edward come fast enough? Does Bella even want to be saved?**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own it. I don't own Bella, I don't own Jacob, and I most certainly don't own Edward—I don't even own a damn silver Volvo, I have a crappy Subaru and a cherry red mini-van. : (**

**Bella's pov:**** (Starts at lunch, Bella's first day at Forks High)**

I stared down at my bagel—tearing it apart slowly and tried to drown out the mindless chatter that became a buzz in the back round of the loud lunchroom.

I tried to blend in, to sink into my chair and become invisible—but, seeing as I could only sink so low without raising suspicion I hunched my back and stared at the bits of my bagel—ignoring the many curious eyes that were on me.

I felt a curl of nausea as Mike sat down with his food and the smell of greasy pizza entered my nostrils.

I excused myself and got out of my chair quickly, heading towards the restroom. I walked briskly, trying to escape the eyes that I felt boring into me and I stared at the tile, trying to not trip and fall on my face.

I sighed in relief as I saw the restroom door and turned direction, making a bee line for the door, walking fast enough for people to know that I knew where I was going and I didn't need any help.

I pulled open the door and cringed as I heard loud, boisterous laughter alarmingly close to my ear. I froze and turned my head, looking for the source, and saw them.

Five people were sitting at one of the circular tables at the opposite end of the lunchroom from my table. The one who had laughed was massively huge, like a body builder, He had Greek-looking features and curly dark brown hair, even when he stopped laughing you could see the dimples that rested in his cheeks. Across from him was a muscular boy with blonde hair, he looked like he was in a daydream, his mouth pulled into a thoughtful line, his eyes far off. On top of the table he held the hands of a short, pixie-like girl. Her eyes were happy looking and her grin genuine. Beside her sat a very tall skinny looking girl, her blonde hair waved down half way to her waist and her lips were full and scarlet red. Across from her sat the last member of the table. He was eating his food quickly, not paying any special attention to the conversation. His bronze hair fell over his eyes and I marveled at his long lashes that created shadows on his high cheekbones.

After a few seconds of open ogling the blonde glanced over and saw me looking. She glared, daring me to keep on looking. Immediately I put my head down, looking at the ground as scarlet crept into my cheeks.

I half ran into the bathroom and locked myself in a stall. Immediately I bent down on my knees and bent my head over the toilet, still afraid I might hurl up my granola bar and cheerios.

I stood for over a minute and gradually the knot in my stomach uncurled and the faint ringing in my ears subsided. Hesitantly I stood up and was about to unlock the door when I heard the door shut and footsteps approach the sinks—instinctively I leaned closer to the crack in between door and wall.

There were two girls, applying mascara and lips gloss in front of the mirrors. One of them I recognized as the talkative girl with the frizzy hair who I had been sitting with and the other—a tall girl with beach blonde hair and a fake tan—had also been sitting with us.

"Do you seriously like the new girl? Pleas tell me she isn't going to be sitting with us again tomorrow—from the looks of it she's probably a whore, I saw Mike and her looking at each other." The blonde said—Lauren.

Jessica looked taken aback for a moment and then her eyebrows crumpled angrily. "You're lying," She said crisply. "Mike isn't _that_ stupid."

Lauren laughed. "You're just jealous because now Mike isn't going to ask you to the spring dance."

Jessica didn't reply. There was silence as she finished with her lip-gloss. She smacked her lips and opened them to say something but decided it was best not to and left the bathroom, slamming the door loudly behind her.

"Bitch," Lauren said under her breath. "It's not my fault that Mike's never going to noticeher." She gave one last swipe to her lashes and left also.

I sank down to the floor, my head in my hands. _Don't let yourself cry. Don't let yourself cry._

I closed my eyes and a tear slipped out of the corner, slid down my cheek and clung to my chin. I took a few deep breaths and wiped the wet trail of the tear with the back of my hand.

I needed to get a grip. I had known I wouldn't make any friends, my mind was different from theirs; we were incompatible—But still—for a while there I had had a glimmer of hope that I might be accepted, which made the inevitable rejection even harder.

I stood up on shaky legs, undid the bolt for the stall and walked over to the sink, taking in how bad the crying had made me.

In the mirror my reflection didn't do much for me. My brown hair hung straight and limp to a little past my shoulders. My lips were pale pink and too small against my pale skin—my to far apart chocolate brown eyes were big and overshadowed my small nose. Due to the crying my face was red and puffy, and wet with saltwater, and joy of joys I had a zit on my forehead.

_Pleasant_.

I wiped my face with the back of my hands and dabbed at my red eyes with a wet paper towel. I stood there, leaning against the wall with the paper towel on my eyes for a while—temped to camp out in the bathroom for the rest of lunch. I grabbed for my backpack to get a tissue and with a groan I realized that I had left it on my seat in the lunchroom, I would have to go back.

_Shit_.

I reached for the door and glanced at the mirror on my way out, my face was still red and my eyes a little watery but it would have to do.

I stepped out and started to walk away quickly and tripped over a pink book bag on the ground. I fell onto the tile and where my breath was knocked out of my lungs with a whoosh of air.

I stayed there, petrified for a few seconds and then got up—my face scarlet as

Four pairs of eyes rested on me—along with the rest of the juniors.

I was entranced by the eight Liquid hazel eyes that stared at me, perfectly matching their owners beautiful faces. They were all looking at me—the two blondes, the pixie girl and the huge one. I felt an unexpected pang as I realized the one with bronze hair wasn't looking at me—the only one who I wished had been. Instead he was writing some sort of sheet music—the only reaction was a flinch as I fell to note my presence. He didn't even give me a sidelong glance.

I stood up quickly and mumbled an apology as I walked back to my seat to get my backpack—my face burning tomato red in embarrassment as some of the people laughed at my clumsiness.

I snagged my backpack just as the bell for fifth period rang and a girl came up to me—matching my fast stride easily with her long legs. "Hi, I'm Angela, I was sitting with you; I have biology too." She said, pulling a piece of her gold-brown away from her face. I smiled at her and we walked to class in companionable silence—I silently thanked the gods she didn't mention my little "accident" in the lunchroom.

A drop of rain landed on my lip and I looked up—scrunching my nose up at the blanket of claustrophobic clouds that were letting water fall to the earth. I put my hood up and we fast walked the rest of the way to the classroom.

**Edward's pov**

The day was passing slowly, in English we got the script of _Midsummer Night's Dream_ and spend the period putting the first act into modern phrases, in Calculus our teacher had droned on for the entire period, I almost fell asleep.

The entire pack has been patrolling the borders more frequently now that Sam has changed another poor boy into a bloodsucker—some kid called Jacob Black. We think he's building up so he can take the pack down—evidently they're not happy that the treaty says they can't hunt in forks—we think they want control.

And because of it we've nearly become the living dead, I haven't slept for three days and I'm not going to be able to tonight, we've smelt them alarmingly close to the border. The damn leeches are growing more confident as their numbers grow, they've been creeping closer and closer—we're afraid that soon they'll make they're first kill on townspeople.

I've resisted the urge to fall asleep the entire day and now, at lunch I'm writing sheet music to keep myself from conking out—I know that if I fall asleep now I won't wake up for at least seventeen hours.

It also helps that the student population is incredibly _loud_. Mostly they're talking about the new girl, Isabella Swan. It was silly, how people so looked forward to new students here, although I had lived here for all my life I had surpassed this Forks trait, I really didn't care, it's just another person, who—if the numbers of the pack didn't increase enough—would probably become the victim of a leech's dinner.

Stupid girl, why did she have to come to this town? Why here? Why _now_? My thoughts were interrupted as I felt eyes bore into me, I hesitated but kept writing—it would be more uncomfortable for both of us if I looked up and met her eyes.

Finally Rosalie also noticed that she was watching and soon afterward she left, retreating to the bathroom.

I tried to block out what came next but my ears are too sensitive, they could have been talking right in front of me.

My jaw tensed and my eyes went dead as I heard them make speculations and swear about Isabella, who was still in the restroom, probably still in her stall. Poor girl, maybe she'll reconsider and move back with her mother, at least that way one more human could be marked as safe.

The two girls—Jessica and Lauren—came out the bathroom within a couple minutes of each other, both angry, both wishing for someone to slap.

I heard sobs come from the bathroom and I felt a pang of sympathy, she didn't need this—especially on her first day. Alice's head snapped up at the sound and she stood up to go to the restroom to comfort her but Isabella was already coming out—her face red and her eyes watery, again I felt a flash of sympathy.

I was facing away from her and I didn't look up—she already had enough people staring at her appearance. I heard as she fell and I flinched but again didn't look up—I felt everyone else's eyes go to her.

She mumbled a quick apology for tripping on Rosalie's book bag and ran off, back to her seat, grabbing her backpack and leaving the cafeteria.

I sighed as I realized that I would now have to go to biology, were the teacher had the most toneless voice—it was impossible _not_ to fall asleep, even if you hadn't been out at night for the last week running around the forest as a wolf.

I gathered my music and put it into my book bag; I stood up and grinned as Rosalie told Emmet to brush the dirt off her bag, not wanting to get her hands dirty. Why had she become a werewolf? She would be better suited to being Miss Washington in a pageant.

I gave a small finger wave to Alice and Emmet who were going to P.E and walked quickly down the halls, trying not to get to class late.

I walked in and rushed to my seat, the teacher had already started his lecture and I tried to not draw attention to myself as I walked; head down to my desk and got out a paper and pencil for notes.

There was someone sitting in the desk beside me but I didn't get a good look at them, I had been walking with my head down and now I was focused on getting notes.

The teacher talked slow and the period went at the same pace, pretty soon his voice had turned into a buzz and I was slowly starting to doze off. _Need to sleep…_

The sudden sound of a paper being ripped out of a notebook and being thrown on the desk of the person besides me startled me and my eyes went to the note as they unfolded it.

_**You're Isabella Swan, right? **_

She read the note and quickly answered back, I had nothing better to do so I watched. Huh, so she was Isabella, a nice name, old though, like a grandmother's…

_**Call**__**me Bella, Isabella always sounds so formal.**_

Bella, she was right, Isabella was a name to old and formal for someone born in the nineteenth century. Bella was a very pretty name.

_**Sow how do you like Forks? It must be so lame compared to Phoenix; you must be used to going to parties and stuff like that.**_

_**Ha, (snort) no. I'm not exactly a party girl; it takes me days to recuperate from them :)**_

_**Oh, that's to bad, we're having a party at La Push this Saturday, I was wondering if you wanted to come, it's really disappointing…**_

No! Say no, don't go to La Push, you don't want to know what's going on down there. I thought. Why did I care so much? It would probably be fine, but…

_**Oh, I guess it wouldn't be too bad, I'll ask Charlie and get back to you, okay Mike? Oh, the bell's going to ring soon, I have to pack up…**_

_**Bye Bella, remember to ask Charlie**_

I found myself angry, how could she be so naïve? He was just trying to "hook up" with her, anyone could see that.

The bell rang and she stood up, looking at me. Immediately the atmosphere changed. I couldn't explain it. She was beautiful. Her shiny, thick brown hair went down to her shoulders, as she introduced herself I noticed her lips, they were a pale pink, delicate against her pale, translucent skin, warmed pink with a blush. I looked up at her chocolate brown eyes and was surprised by their depth, normally brown eyes looked flat but hers weren't, I was lost in them. She batted her long eyelashes nervously, waved and said goodbye, walking away quickly as to not be late for class.

I stood there, in a daze long after she had gone.

_Shit._

I had just imprinted.

**A/N:**** Did you like it? I did. I'm sorry if the characters are a little ooc but they (Edward) has to be, he got like how he is with time and in this one he really is seventeen. So…yeah. Review and I'll update soon, I want to know what you think of it and any questions or criticism of recommendations that you have**

**Love ya and see ya next chapter**


End file.
